If I don't have you
by LunaHummel
Summary: Viñeta Klaine Spoiler capítulo 3x17. Blaine!Centric. Porque siempre quedaron cosas sin decirse el uno al otro y ahora esas pequeñas cosas no hacen más que herirlos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Título:** If I don't have you

**Resumen:** Klaine Spoiler capitulo 3x17. Blaine!Centric. Porque siempre quedaron cosas sin decirse el uno al otro y ahora esas pequeñas cosas no hacen más que herirlos.

**Número de palabras:** 683 (viñeta)

* * *

Eran muchas las cosas que no se habían dicho, el silencio y la distancia cobraban peso día tras día y ninguno lo notaba o no quisieron notarlo hasta que todo ese peso cayó sobre ellos.

La vergüenza que tuvo Blaine al registrar el IPhone de Kurt fue mucha pero esta desapareció y fue reemplazada por aquel dolor que venía aplazando desde inicios de curso.

Cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua pero este era su drama, suyo y de Kurt, este era el momento para expresar su desesperación, la necesidad de que Kurt lo viera.

Kurt se sentía culpable, había dejado de lado al amor de su vida por su sueño, creía que necesitaba salir pronto de Ohio pero estaba olvidando a Blaine en su paso.

Blaine necesitaba sacar ese dolor que aquella anticipación a la perdida le embargaba, deseaba permitirse llorar por una sola vez, dejar de ser ese chico que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro por una sola vez. Dejar de fingir ser fuerte, dejar de ser quien consolaba para ser consolado.

Se sentía fatal, había dejado en ridículo a Kurt pero Blaine estaba herido, necesitaba herir a alguien para que sintieran su dolor. Necesitaba que alguien lo notara.

Pero Kurt no lo notaba.

Para Blaine Anderson le era muy triste el simple hecho de saber que era poco importante, que nadie lo notaba si no era el espectáculo.

Él sabe que cambio su estilo de vida por su razón para vivir, por aquella persona que le quita el aliento y lo hace sentir como gelatina cuando recibía una simple sonrisa de él.

Blaine ama mucho a Kurt, demasiado para su propio bien, porque duele, duele el ser dejado de lado, apartado, olvidado, ignorado. Se sentía muchas cosas, todas negativas en esos momentos.

Quería correr, gritar, llorar pero más que todo eso, quería besar a Kurt y a pesar de que esta herido no puede evitar amarlo porque Kurt para Blaine era una necesidad, lo necesitaba para respirar, había hecho su vida alrededor de una persona y eso duele.

La canción que Kurt le cantó como respuesta no pudo hacer otra cosa que avergonzar a Blaine, él lo había mandado todo a la mierda cuando cantó It's not right but it's okey mientras que Kurt le respondía con aquella voz demasiado irreal como hermosa:

-I have nothing, nothing, nothing... If I don't have you...

Y otra vez las lágrimas tuvieron que ser retenidas, los ojos cristalinos obligados por su dueño a torturarse con el dolor de Kurt, había arruinado algo importante para él y Kurt lo estaba enmendando por los dos.

El dolor de Blaine siempre fue el cargar con el peso de ambos, de sostener a Kurt, caminar tras él para sostenerlo si llegase a caer, esperando que sus sueños no se estrellaran pero dolía y mucho.

Pero él sabe que sin Kurt no es nada porque Kurt es el centro de su pequeño universo de cristal, frágil sí, pero suyo. Que se romperá en algún momento, si porque ya había una grieta y ahora se sumo otra. Pero esas grietas demuestra lo fuertes que son para no romperse.

Se hieren, es común herir cuando uno está herido, uno quiero correr, huir, empezar de nuevo todo desde cero. Pero no puede, esta es su historia y le narra a Kurt sus inseguridades.

Y sonríe. Sonríe porque lo que Kurt promete genera esa felicidad en su pecho, pero también sonríe de amargura porque sabe que todo esto es difícil, que vendrán tormentas más fuertes. La distancia nunca ha sido la mejor compañía para mantener una relación y no sabe si podrán sobrevivir a ella.

Duele... Pero calla una vez más... Porque lo ama.

Blaine siempre tiene que hacer funcionar las cosas, recibe miles de golpes y se usa a sí mismo como escudo para proteger a Kurt, para que él no caiga, está herido y débil pero aguanta. Porque Blaine tiene que hacer esto funcionar... Al menos si termina y su universo cae, sabrá que hizo lo que en sus manos estuvo... Aunque duela.

* * *

**N/a:** Oh god! Estas palabras las he tenido en mi cabeza desde que vi el martes el cap Dance with somebody! Fue tan asdfgasdfg! Oh god! No tengo palabras! Siento que esto paso, soy muy fan de Kurt, aclaro eso. Es más, siempre maltrato a Blainey pero en esto la víctima fue él y necesitaba expresar a Blaine al menos en esta corta historia.

No lo había subido antes por mi falta de tiempo, sé que tengo como tres trabajos pendientes y no se preocupen, no lo dejare, tan solo que estoy estancada en ellos y sumando mi falta de tiempo... Dios... Apiádate de mi.

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"__–Autor desconocido._


End file.
